


good morning, detective

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [7]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain
Summary: this was just a silly drabble I wrote with Flip and the same reader





	good morning, detective

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a silly drabble I wrote with Flip and the same reader

Flip Zimmerman was very talented in bed. One of his many talents was stealing the covers from you in the middle of the night and tangling them in between his legs.

It was yet another morning where a chill crept through the poorly insulated apartment you shared and you were awake earlier than you intended, trying to yank back a corner of the blanket from between Flip’s muscular thighs.

He turned over, disturbed from your movements, to face you. Eyes still shut, he threw his arm over your waist, kicked his leg over yours, and pulled you closer to him. For a moment it was nice, his breath on your neck, the warmth from his body, but you were still cold, so you rolled him over flat, trying to retrieve the blanket once again.

You had felt it pressed against your back moments earlier, but now you had a clear view. Flip with one arm under his pillow, eyes closed, lips parted, hair mussed, and his semi-erect cock tenting in his plaid boxers.

Momentarily distracted from your mission, you reached out to touch him, fingers crawling up his legs before tracing the outline of his cock over his shorts.

Flip shifted under the covers at your touch, reaching down to palm at his erection and mutter something under his breath. One gentle squeeze of his bulge and his eyes fluttered open.

“Having a good dream, Zimmerman?”

“Always.” he grumbled sarcastically, tilting his head to give you a kiss good morning.

He sleepily snaked his hand under your shirt, fingertips skating your curves before coming to rest at your breasts, cupping one in his hand and running lazy circles with his thumb over your nipple.

You reacted by curling your fingers into the waistband of his shorts, carefully rolling the fabric down and releasing his cock, his balls gently cradled by the elastic. Wrapping your fingers as much as you could around his circumference, you began making slow, easy strokes up his length, feeling it come to life against your hand.

Flip responded to your touch by reaching between your skin and underwear, dipping two fingers between your folds and bringing them to his lips to taste you.

The two of you were taking turns giving each other small pleasures when you were abruptly disturbed –

_BRRIIIIIINNNG_

“They’ll call back later.” he grunted, dismissing the phone and grabbing at you between your legs.

_BRRIIIIIINNNG_

_BRRIIIIIINNNG_

“Fuck, we’ll come back to this. Don’t do anything.” he said sternly, removing your hand from his shaft, now resigned to answer the call.

Flip picked up the phone that was kept on his nightstand and placed the receiver to his ear. On the other end you could just barely make out the voice of the chipper CSPD secretary.

“Good morning, Detective. I have the Chief for you on the other line.” you heard her chime.

Flip mumbled something in response and you soon heard the staticky, rough voice of Chief Bridges on the line.

Although Flip had put the fun on hold, his cock still stood at attention, slick and swollen at the head, just inviting your mouth for a taste.

You crawled over to him, straddling his thigh, and bending over to run your tongue up the underside of his shaft, savoring the sweet muskiness of it.

“Uh, yes, chief, got it. 11:00 am, I’ll be there.” he answered, the pitch of his voice creeping higher as you began to wrap your lips around him.

 _Can’t you see I’m on the phone?_  he mouthed to you quietly, covering the receiver as you nodded in acknowledgment.

“Yup, we’ll get him mic’d. Yeah, we already showed the ro-OKIE!” he yelped out the end of the word as you slowly took the length of him into your mouth. He looked down at you with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah, I’m alright, Chief. Had a long night…”

And there you were, on all fours at the end of the bed, doing your best to make Flip squirm underneath you despite his efforts not to.

He reached over to grab the pen and notepad that he kept at his bedside as you gripped the base of his shaft, watching him talk to his boss as you pumped him into your mouth.

“5..8..3..9 …Bou..lder…Street.” he recited back over the phone as he took notes, the last few letters of the word ending in one long accidental streak of pen across the page as you swirled your tongue over his slit.

Taking a break you cupped his balls and licked long and slow stripes up his shaft. Flip gripped at the sheets, still trying to stay quiet as he got all of the details.  _Intel outside of a local restaurant. 11 am. Boulder Street._  The rookie would order some food and try to get some information from the owner while Flip and his partner listened in from their parked car.

“Ay ay, Chief. I’ll see you this afternoon.” Flip hung up the phone and turned back around to give you the fiercest glare.

You turned your attention back to his cock, now slowly leaking at the tip. Still bent over him, Flip reached between your legs to feel the dampness that had grown.

You whimpered against his cock, bobbing up and down as he gripped the back of your neck. Flip bit his lip and arched upward, slowly fucking your mouth and bringing him closer to his release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” he moaned. He pulled away, turning over to stand on the floor next to you. “Come here,” he said, patting the mattress.

You swung over to sit at the edge of the bed, wrapping your legs around Flip’s to bring him closer as he stroked his swollen cock in front of you. The noises coming from him were getting faster and more frantic and you knew he was close to finishing. You leaned forward to wrap your wet lips around his length, his hips suddenly jerked and you soon felt his cock throb as he came in your mouth.

Flip grunted and groaned as he spilled into you, watching as you swallowed the results of your work.

“Fucking  _shit_!” he cried. “I can’t believe you.”

“Is there a problem, Detective?” you asked, batting your eyes at him.

“ _Yes, you disobeyed an order and now you’re gonna have to take your punishment.”_


End file.
